


Gantz: Endings

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gantz Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story must always have a happy ending, even if in the beginning it doesn't seem like they do. For even in the darkest night, the morning still comes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/16513.html).

**ENDINGS**

I could feel Shu's eyes trail after me when we got back. I swear if the kid's going to stare any harder, I'll combust into flames. No joke.

Today was a particularly cruel session (yes, I'm calling it a session. Just like those times we had to mandatory see a shrink after a particularly traumatizing TV shooting -- Sho had to go most often, being too soft to actually say no to traumatizing situations).

This is my 7th month (not counting the 3 months in limbo aka me dead for 3 months). And in every session, the monsters --excuse me, aliens-- are getting harder to kill. Let it be known that Gantz is a jerk.

It's also a reason to celebrate! It's Shu's **first month anniversary**! Yay! 

Note: **SARCASM**.

Today, we lost 8 comrades but I was expecting those numbers. After all, today we had fought a total of 5 aliens. Fact: Gantz is not only a jerk but also a **slave driver**.

I can also be called a superhero! Just like Yatterman (not one of Sho's finest moments) or Kaibutsu-kun (I don't get the big ear appeal quite honestly), I'm like a superhero. . .with a big ass, alien killing, slick gun. **BAM**! I'm good.

Well, it's just that I saved Sho's brat (can we call him that? Even if he's not Sho's kid?) four times today. I sigh and sat where I stood. I'm so exhausted. 

When will this end? I took a glance at Gantz.

Oh.

Look at that, I earned 32 points. For killing 4 out of 5 monstrousities -- Shu killed the last one -- I'm under scored, me thinks.

Total score would be . . . ?

"Kazu-nii..." Shu spoke softly, "You earned 121 points!" He turned to me with a really familiar stupid grin (think, Taiyou-sensei). I slowly stood up, not really believing what I'm seeing. "ONE HUNDRED POINTS!" He exclaimed, nearly vibrating out of his suit (or skin). "ONE HUNDRED POINTS!" I scoff at him. "It's one hundred twenty-one, idiot." But that silly grin did not falter.

I took a deep breath, just realizing what those numbers mean. "You know what I want." I started, nearly choking on emotion. "Brink him back!"

"Give us back, Sho-chan!"

Shu's voice echoed mine. "That's right! Give us back, nii-san!"

I stepped forward, intending to rattle that stupid ball if it was playing deaf. 

"GANTZ!"

A beam shot forward. Shu and I stepped back. We all watched Sho being slowly formed infront of us.

When he was fully formed, I couldn't help give a small cry and fell to the ground on my knees. He was finally back. He was back. He's finally back!

Shu (the strong abnormally similar kid) kept standing but the tears just kept falling (like some god forbid drama). "Nii-san" he whispered, as if saying it any louder would make him go "POOF".

Sho looked startled at his appearance. "Shu..." he greeted, as if not certain how to take his little brother's appearance. "Nii-san!" Shu cried and ran forward. I gave a choked laugh. Sho held his brother for dear life and his eyes met mine. I would've laughed more (after all, a 17 year old running to embrace his twice his age older brother), but the intensity in Sho's eyes just made bawl out more.

Shu released his hold on his brother and pushed him towards me. When Sho knelt beside me, I covered my face (it was both out of embarrassment and reflex). It proved pointless since the tears still kept falling. He hugged me and I knew I was an utter mess then.

I didn't care about my reputation.

I didn't care about being an idol.

I didn't care that I was crying like a simpering girl.

I didn't care that I was being held by Sho like a child (or the fact that he was a man).

I simply didn't care about the world.

Because he was back. Sho-chan, Nadegata Japan extraordinaire, was back. My Sho-chan was back.

Since Sho-chan was back, it wouldn't be long now until we get all 3 too.

Then, we were going home.

That much I know.

We weren't going to lose.

We were---no.

We **are** Arashi.

And Arashi was meant to take the world by storm. This will not stop us at all.

++++

_**Epilogue:** _

After 3 years of haitus, 嵐 has finally made a comeback.

Fans all over the world screamed with joy when Johnny Kitagawa (President of Johnny's Entertainment; of which Arashi is in) made a large announcement stating a recent update about Arashi's haitus.

All feared for the worse. Evidently, only a year ago Aiba Masaki had returned from his Amazon exploration, providing quite accurate details and pictures and events. His return marked Arashi as complete once more. However, with six months of absolute silence, it made everyone fearing for the worse.

Because upon their return, each member had their own story to fill. Their own little accomplishment that was done without the aid of their Arashi name. 

These accomplishments were devastatingly huge and is not meant to be taken lightly.

While Sakurai Sho's disappearance was never explained, he mysteriously reappears as a now large land owner and had started cultivating the multiple lands under his name for the economy. This turns him into some sort of young land tycoon, making him an enemy and a source of jealousy for other entrepreneurs. Now, his name will not only be spoken with the awe due to his status as an idol, newscaster and his family prestige. His name is now spoken even in economic circles.

Ninomiya Kazunari had started an online gaming site that became a huge hit. It was now a multi-million dollar investment gone right. His site garnered the attention of both local and international gamers. Incorporating Japanese Mythology and those around the world, creating the game into some sort of educational game. Though he vehemently denies otherwise.

Matsumoto Jun opened his line of hats and accessories while in America. Making him friends with international stars, it was known that his childhood hero; Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliff), frequently visits the shop. And even stopping by just for tea.

Ohno Satoshi, while lost at sea, apparently found an island with no inhabitants and licensed it under his name, calling it Arashi Land. He's cultivating it to become a get away for his friends and family. He's thinking of turning it into some sort of resort, open for public. But for now, he wants to keep it private.

Aiba Masaki's exploration took the scientific stage and his journals and findings gained him awards of kind. Though most of the videos he took were more amusing than useful, still it was taken in for research and not for enjoyment purposes.

So with these sort of accomplishments on their shoulders, one would fear the disbandment of Arashi and their removal from the entertainment industry. 

Kitagawa-san's announcement had the fan's fear intensified. But his open and grand declaration of Arashi's return made fans go wild.

To prove his statement, Arashi's Sakurai Sho took the stage and declared a concert tour was to be held for all the fans many support. There are rumors that a second Around Asia tour was to be held later this year. Their destination was literally around Asia, hitting all countries in Asia with a concerts or a meet and greet.

After that bold declaration, Arashi's MatsuJun took the mic and declared a single to be released within a month! Arashi's Ninomiya butted in and yelled out an album was to be released on the same date. This interaction caused many fans to go into frenzy. This was almost as if to distract the world from their so called disappearance.

Despite being lost in the Amazons, why had Aiba Masaki not bring any crew. Or if there were any, where were they now? And why were they not in any of his journal's or videos?

Ohno Satoshi was supposedly lost at sea, but he usually has a man driving his boat, where was this man? 

No one had seen a hide or a tell-tale sign of Matsumoto Jun's existance in America, no whispers or stalker photos. None, almost as if he never there. 

While Ninomiya Kazunari's hikikomori attittude could be explained as him creating his gaming site, where were the IT Personnel that assisted him? Surely there would be someone bold enough to say I worked with him to make it happen? 

And what of Sakurai Sho's disappearance, when questioned of it, his blindly smiles at you and distracts you into something else.

There are multiple rumors regarding Arashi's silence and 3 year haitus but nothing was confirmed. When asked, they gave no concrete answer. This will be one of Arashi's many mysteries (along with Ninomiya's none aging form, Mastumoto's age changing with his hair).

But for now, let us continue to celebrate the return of Japan's National Treasure Box; Arashi.

-an article from **Asahi Shinbun**

= **End** =

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the last of the series. :)
> 
> Like this story? Feel free to browse more [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html).


End file.
